February 13, 2019 NXT results
The February 13, 2019 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on January 30, 2019. Summary Shane Thorne came prepared for his battle against the dominant Dominik Dijakovic, and he executed his savvy game plan to near perfection. The cunning Aussie relentlessly kicked Dijakovic down to size, then tenaciously went after the big man's left arm, and when The Rare Breed kept coming at him, Thorne suplexed him on his noggin. No amount of strategizing, however, could properly account for Dijakovic's freakish athleticism. While both Superstars tussled on the top turnbuckle, the 270-pound Dijakovic backflipped out of danger and nailed Thorne with a superkick that sent him tumbling to the floor. The five-tool Superstar then took flight with a jaw-dropping springboard corkscrew dive before wrecking Thorne's facial features with the Feast Your Eyes knee strike for the victory. It wasn't easy, but Dijakovic's destructive win streak on NXT TV remains intact. While Humberto Carrillo & Stacey Ervin Jr. stood in the ring awaiting their scheduled opponents, Kassius Ohno commandeered a microphone and hijacked the show to reflect on his “tumultuous” run in NXT since his return two years ago. Coming off a series of losses to Matt Riddle, the frustrated Knockout Artist declared that he despised the fans inside Full Sail Live and indicated that he's had enough of NXT and its know-it-all supporters, saying that, in 2019, he's “got options” and is headed somewhere that his talents will be appreciated. Keith Lee was all to happy to show Ohno the exit. The Limitless Superstar, whom Ohno previously attacked with a low blow, snuck up behind The Knockout Artist and demolished him with his own signature strike, the Rolling Elbow, before warning the out-cold Ohno to not “let the door hit you on the a** on the way outta here.” Montez Ford & Angelo Dawkins clowned Kassius Ohno as they walked past his supine body on the ramp, yet once their match against Humberto Carrillo and the debuting Stacey Ervin Jr. got underway, The Street Profits put all joking aside and focused on the matter at hand with scary aggression. Carrillo & Ervin were a thrilling combination in their first outing as a unit: Carrillo provided a showcase in lucha libre, while Ervin — a former gymnastics champion that Mauro Ranallo dubbed the “waviest man in the game” — wowed with a gravity-defying “Tsunami-sault” off the top. Yet, they were no match for Ford & Dawkins’ longstanding chemistry and newfound intensity. The Street Profits claimed the win after trashing Ervin with a devastating electric chair blockbuster. Afterward, Ford & Dawkins let it be known that they want “all the smoke” from NXT Tag Team Champions The War Raiders, but their declaration brought out two other tandems looking to get in the title hunt, Marcel Barthel & Fabian Aichner and Oney Lorcan & Danny Burch. As Hanson & Rowe marched to the ring to confront their would-be challengers, they were blindsided by Undisputed ERA's Kyle O’Reilly, Bobby Fish & Roderick Strong. The ERA members fed The War Raiders to the lions before retreating to the relative safety of the entrance stage, but the modern-day Vikings staged a powerful comeback, clearing the ring in an emphatic display and proving that it's going to take more than the element of surprise to dent their Viking armor. A new alliance seems to be taking shape in the NXT Women's division. Vanessa Borne made her presence felt during the fiercely contested match between Aliyah and Taynara Conti. Although The Vision kept a low profile at first, she inserted herself into the action late in the match, distracting Conti behind the referee's back and giving the ever-bougie Aliyah the chance to take over on the Brazilian Superstar. After the intrusion, Aliyah trapped Conti in a hold and simultaneously pulverized her with ferocious heel kicks, forcing Conti to tap out. Borne raised Aliyah's hand in triumph, but they soon received a reality check courtesy of NXT Women's Champion Shayna Baszler, Jessamyn Duke & Marina Shafir, who stormed the ring with bad intentions. After the dastardly triumvirate destroyed Borne, Aliyah and the still-recovering Conti, The Queen of Spades, who was evidently still fuming over her crew's loss to Io Shirai, Bianca Belair & Kairi Sane last week, added an exclamation point, stating in no uncertain terms that the she and the Four Horsewomen's ground soldiers aren’t to be trifled with. With both Superstars looking to make a case for why they deserve to be next in line for an NXT North American Title Match, Ricochet and Adam Cole tore into each other with a sense of urgency befitting their bitter rivalry and championship aspirations. A rare misstep by Ricochet caused his leg to become entangled in the ropes, and Cole concentrated his attack on the limb for the remainder of the match. Hobbled by Cole's offensive, The One and Only was repeatedly forced to adjust his game plan. The Undisputed ERA's frontman, meanwhile, battered The One and Only with one big hit after another, yet Ricochet refused to quit. After an exchange of strikes left both men fatigued, Ricochet fought through the pain and, in a last-ditch effort, used his one good leg to spring into a top-rope hurricanrana. The second NXT North American Champion in history then obliterated the inaugural champion with an axe kick and a pair of suplexes before drilling Cole with the Vertigo for the three-count. Instead of celebrating, Ricochet was forced to contend with the other Undisputed ERA members as they rushed the ring. Making his first appearance at Full Sail in weeks, Aleister Black ran in to even the odds but was taken down by a superkick from Cole and Roderick Strong's End of Heartache. Even though he may have lost the match, Cole defiantly crowed that “nobody can touch us” as he and the rest of The Undisputed ERA stood tall over the fallen bodies of Ricochet and Black. Results ; ; *Dominik Dijakovic defeated Shane Thorne (4:20) *Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) defeated Humberto Carrillo & Stacey Ervin Jr. (6:14) *Aliyah defeated Taynara Conti (2:51) *Ricochet defeated Adam Cole (14:21) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 2-13-19 NXT 1.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 2.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 3.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 4.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 5.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 6.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 7.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 8.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 9.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 10.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 11.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 12.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 13.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 14.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 15.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 16.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 17.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 18.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 19.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 20.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 21.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 22.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 23.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 24.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 25.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 26.jpg 2-13-19 NXT 27.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #339 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #339 at WWE.com * NXT #339 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2019 television events